Girl in the Fire Part II
by Disable
Summary: The lost entries and a short look into the new battle. Kailette.
1. Lost Pages, Detour Results

_Look for a happy ending. Do so passion. Bring that friend along. _

**Entry Four **

When we got to Hollow Bastion we were all surprised. The town was almost in shambles and these crazy little monsters were everywhere.

Luckily we had Cid and Hayner. Never again though, never again will I let myself become so helpless.

**Entry Five **

We met a peculiar man named Cloud today. He taught us about fighting and grace.

Tomorrow we're leaving Hollow Bastion and looking for Sora in a place called… Space Paranoids. Odd, yes. It's a virtual land inside a computer.

**Entry Six **

I almost died.

**Entry Seven **

Right now we're camped out in a small tent. We're in the Land of Dragons with a character named Mulan and her little _companion _(sidekick) named Mushu.

She said Sora came through there recently. We're hot on his trail.

**Entry Eight **

It seems we'll be in the Land of Dragons for quite some time. Our Gummi Ship has broken down and it will take a time to repair.

We can use this time to train. I know we need it.

**Entry Nine **

Is it weird to have dreams of… a taken woman?

**Entry Ten **

The Gummi Ship is still broken. Hayner can't seem to fix it… and I don't know a thing about them. Hopefully some lucky turn of events will proceed.

**Entry Eleven **

I'm totally psychic. Cid dropped by to see what's up, we're patched and ready to go.

**Entry Twelve **

A man in a black cloak appeared before us. He said to forget about… Roxas.

Roxas… _Roxas. _I know that person from… times past. Or… wait… no… Damnit.

_I know Roxas but… who is he? _

**Entry Thirteen **

We were looking for Sora in a place called Port Royal when this small blond woman stopped us and… dragged us into a portal of swirling dark.

Where we landed is… a mystery. A place that was not apparently, yet still able to exist. It must be some kind of… paradox.

**Entry Fourteen **

There are Nobodies everywhere here, like they resonate with this place. It seems empty; there are scores of rooms that _were _lived in by people. But not any longer, just wasted space.

**Entry Fifteen **

Riku found us. We met up with him while ascending the tower-thing we're in.

He looks different than I imagined he would be. Tall and dark skinned with glowing eyes of primal yellow-like colors.

But he feels safe and steady.

**Entry Sixteen **

We saw Sora. He was about to fight this man with weird… shooty-gun… things.

Riku gave Kairi a 'keyblade' as we made our way to Sora.

---

**A/n - **What'd I tell you? Written as read. Oh baby.


	2. Lost Pages, Insomnia Results

_Now a choice. You've been a given kiss. What will you do with it? _**  
**

**Entry Nineteen **

I killed someone. _I killed someone... _I KILLED SOMEONE!

_and I liked it._

**Entry Twenty**

I think I've gone insane.

**Entry Twenty one**

I can't sleep anymore. All I see is red when I close my eyes... and the look on his face when he _faded away._

**Entry Twenty two**

Kairi can't sleep either. We stay up and talk. Sometimes we fall asleep together, sometimes she holds me or I hold her.

I still have dreams about a taken woman.

**Entry Twenty three**

Kairi says she lost Sora and Riku. They're different than before. No longer the innocent little boys they once were. They've become men. Indifferent men capable of a smile and frown.

Kairi sleeps with me now, only me.

**Entry Twenty four**

I have dreams of an... available woman now.

**Entry Twenty five**

That insanity has left me, I can sleep now. Kairi can't. She's too sad, she sometimes mourns all night long over the boys she lost, then in the morning she's even more worn than she normally is.

**Entry Twenty six**

This limbo we're in is so frustrating.

Worrying about the showdown with Xemnas... debating human existence. Mumbling about the innocence of newborns. The lines are starting to blur into each other.

This castle is so overpowering with its gloom and hopelessness. Something needs to happen.

**Entry Twenty seven**

Kairi kissed me.

---

**A/n -** I hope you enjoyed the more pronounced Kailette!


	3. Lost Pages, Complex Results

_Don't lose balance. Even if it gets hard. Remember the future. _**  
**

**Entry Thirty**

Things have gotten even more stable (boring) since we've all fully come to terms with the fact that yes, the Organization is gone. Forever. Yes.

How I wish though, there were more excitement in being normal. My sword is hanging useless at the Usual Spot, almost literally wilting on it's wall mount.

Normality sucks. At least Kairi is here.

**Entry Thirty one  
**

King Mickey came by, he said he may have bad news. I wonder what it is.

Yesterday Kairi and I went on... (cheesy) a date. We went to beach and just lazed around until sunset when we went a walk. It was so corny, but nice. After we found a less populated area of beach (which was really hard) we held and hands and watched the sun go down.

_Olette, stay with me forever._

Oh shizzle.

**Entry Thirty two**

I need time to think about what Kairi said. So we'll talk about less confusing things.

King Mickey came back, and with bad news. _Somehow _a few Organization members came back from the grave (void?).

I have to say, I'm a little excited.

**Entry Thirty three**

Okay... so Kairi said it again. Then kissed me again.

I'm so bad at avoiding confusing things. It's so scary when I actually think about it. Kairi... involvement. I wanted her so badly before but now... I'm afraid to get hurt.

I just need more time to think.

**Entry Thirty four**

We leave tomorrow.

---

**A/n - **Sequel one in done, which means (trumpets) that the real story can now take place!

And man, did I make a killer set up!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
